


It's my fuckin' bar

by trashbagboys



Category: Rabbit Lightning - Fandom, Rhett and Link
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbagboys/pseuds/trashbagboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was very sceptical about posting self-inserts, usually I have only written them for close friends to see but apparently people don't take too badly to them.</p>
<p>I would really love feedback, as I am unsure whether or not I will continue to post these!</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's my fuckin' bar

**Author's Note:**

> I was very sceptical about posting self-inserts, usually I have only written them for close friends to see but apparently people don't take too badly to them.
> 
> I would really love feedback, as I am unsure whether or not I will continue to post these!
> 
> Enjoy.

You stare him dead in the eyes, he sits across from you, a bar counter between the two of you. He plasters a smirk on his face before knocking back the rest of his beer, placing the empty bottle on the bar, winking at you as he pushes out his bar stood and strides over to bathrooms. You untied your apron and threw it over the bar, slowly following him, knowing exactly where he was and want that wink meant.

You turn the corner and push open the door to the men's restroom, knowing that no one else would be in there but him. You look up and your eyes meet with his, that stupid smirk still blatant on his face. He pushes open the closest stall door, gesturing you to walk in. You walk up to him and into the stall, grabbing him by the jacket and yanking him in, his lips immediately smash onto yours. He fumbles quickly with the lock before gripping your thighs and raising you up, locking your legs on his lower back, pushing you harder into the wall as he kisses your neck, trying to mark you up as quickly as possible.

"God, Lohn" You gruffed out "This is dirty..."

"Do you care?" He chuckles, pulling down you white lace panties "Mmm, my favourite, shame they've gotta come down" 

You reach down and palmed him through his jeans, a smile spreading across you face as you hear him growl against your neck. Your two hands fumbled at his belt, trying to get it undone, when you finally did he shimmed out of them. He looked up at you, looking you dead in the eyes again. He bought his thumb up to your bottom lip and pushed it out a bit before placing a light kiss on your lips, still not breaking eye contact. He trailed two fingers down your thighs and onto your heat,

"Mmm, already so wet..." He dragged the fingers back up and dragged them across the front of his tongue, sucking on them lightly, eye contact still not being broken.

As you head throw back in a small moan he pushes in, earning a loud moan, an almost scream, from you. His hand clamps down on your mouth, muffling your loud moans as he starts to thrust.

"Careful, Lightnin'" He smirks "Wouldn't wanna get caught now would we?" You shake his hand off of your mouth, your breath heavy.

"It's my fuckin' bar, I don't care who hears" You barely grunt out, his thrusts speed up, you finger tangled in his hair, pulling hard. 

"Hmm, so tight, you always feel so good Lightning" He grunts out, he can feel your body start to shake signally that you had hit your high, a loud whine escaping from your lips. He kept thrusting, hitting your spot over and over again until the first wave of his orgasm hit and until yours was over. He shudders before pulling out and letting you back on your feet, he leans up against the stall wall, zipping up his pants and catching his breath.

"I'd love to stay but I've got a gig, see you out there?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" you whisper, breath still heavy.

"We'l finish this when we get home" He leaves a small peck on your lips, he jogs past the mirror, fixing his his before running out of the bathroom and into a sea of people who are evidently waiting for him to play


End file.
